<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>practice paying off by poludeuces</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26487130">practice paying off</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/poludeuces/pseuds/poludeuces'>poludeuces</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slight Cum Inflation, Soft Porn, Use of toys/dildos, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:08:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26487130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/poludeuces/pseuds/poludeuces</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason has been practicing to to try and take Heracles.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Heracles | Berserker &amp; Jason | Saber, Jason | Saber/Heracles | Berserker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>practice paying off</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/gifts">MiniNephthys</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi some things</p><p>- this is just nsfw. wow.<br/>- use of toys<br/>- SLIGHT cum inflation I guess?? i say he touches his stomach??<br/>- jason trying to best heracles' dick basically</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jason had been practicing. </p><p>They had spent time alone together before - Heracles’ giant hands palming his ass, encompassing his dick, swallowing his come while he held him up. Heracles’ body dwarfed his, making it simple to melt him in his warmth. Heracles’ fingers were more than enough to twist him in the throes of pleasure, throwing his head back as his fingers grazed past the spot that made him see stars. Heracles would always watch with rapt attention in order to be sure he was not accidentally hurting his lover, as Heracles’ big body could easily squash him if he did not pay attention.</p><p>But it was love that made Jason wish to please his lover, too. </p><p>He had been surprised the first time Heracles had revealed his axe to Jason. Well, of course The Greatest Hero of Ancient Greece would have such a massive weapon concealed in his pants! Nevertheless, he would need to start off small and slow, first by jacking him off two-handed, then rising to the challenge of licking up and down his dick.</p><p>Jason was now almost able to swallow him to the base, albeit it would activate his gag reflex and leave his eyes pin pricked with tears. To his credit, Heracles had always been patient with him, and if Jason was unable to finish him off, Heracles would gladly do the rest, covering him head-to-toe in his semen.</p><p>But that was not enough! He wanted to prove how great a lover King Jason was - and further, the more acquainted he had become with Heracles’ enormous dick, the more the desire to ride him grew.</p><p>“Hey big guy,” he’s in a spot he’s familiar with - on Heracles’ lap, his legs wrapped as much as they could around the berserker’s waist. He pressed a finger to his chest, running his finger down with a sultry smile, “I was thinking...of doing something a little different tonight.”</p><p>“_________________?” Heracles asked, turning his head to the side with a grunt. Jason knew this to be a <i>‘what do you mean?’</i> and so he continued, adjusting his position slightly.</p><p>“I’ve… been practicing,” Jason admitted, and with a snap of his fingers and a flutter of gold dust, his armour and accessories disappeared. It revealed his growing erection, already hard simply by thinking of what would happen that night.</p><p>And, well…</p><p>Heracles was quick to notice, grabbing Jason’s legs and pulling them up so his back landed on Heracles’ lap with a clap. With one hand holding Jason’s ankles, he reached down to brush a finger at Jason’s entrance.</p><p>“Ha ha, wait a little there, Herc!” Jason bit back a moan as Heracles’ fingernail played with the base of the toy that sat in his ass.</p><p>Heracles looked up from Jason’s ass to look at him in the eyes, cocking his head to the side to ask, <i>What’s this?</i></p><p>Jason shrugged his shoulders, the blush rising to his cheeks. Gosh, he still couldn’t look at him directly when Heracles stared at him! “Well, I wanted to...try to fit you inside of me…” He chuckled awkwardly. “Let, let me.”</p><p>Heracles delicately dropped Jason’s legs back down, and with his legs spread apart, Jason reached down to try and slowly pull the dildo out.</p><p>“Apparently there’s a whole market for these kinds of things,” Jason explained in between moans as the toy exited him, “I...I tried... to find the largest one I could buy. Of course, it is still nothing compared to yours, Heracles!” </p><p>He laughed, but was cut short as a particularly thick vein grazed his prostate. He had been sitting on Heracles’ lap the whole night with it inside of him, to try to keep his hole open and ready for their evening. It had left him hard and hot, his mind drifting to what would happen later that night, but also stimulated by the feeling of the toy inside him.</p><p>Heracles, for his part, said nothing, instead keeping his eyes focused on the dildo and Jason’s hands slowly withdrawing it. Jason watched as he swallowed deep, and from his spot on Heracles’ lap, he started to feel Heracles become excited by the whole process. </p><p>Jason’s blush deepened - had he also been hoping for something similar? Was he doing this exciting to him? He was just Jason - not the amazing hero Heracles! His hands flew back up to try and calm himself, but he realized quickly how bad of a mistake that had been.</p><p>With Jason’s hands gone, Heracles had the ability to sneak his hand in. He kept one hand on Jason’s leg to keep him steady while he reached around the base of the dildo. While Jason had needed two hands, Heracles maneuvered it easily with one, and, eyes stuck on Jason’s face, he gave it a couple quick twists.</p><p>Jason moaned hard in response, feeling the toy stretch him out and the lovingly-crafted head graze his prostate. </p><p>Heracles grunted, “______________?” Fingers drew circles on his thigh. <i>Is everything alright?</i></p><p>Jason swallowed thick and nodded, “Yeah, I’m-I’m alright.” He breathed in deep and slow, the soothing touch helping to settle him down. “You can continue, big guy.”</p><p>Heracles nodded, his hand returning to pull at the toy. Jason’s back arched up, his breaths hot and he closed his eyes in pleasure. Heracles’ hand was so steady and firm, making sure to not put Jason in any pain as he dragged the toy out of him. It had been seated in him for a while, dripping with an excess of lube that spilled out, it’s craftsmanship designed to make Jason mewl as it withdrew.</p><p>Jason’s dick was fully standing now, dripping with pre-cum as the tip was pulled out. He breathed in and out hard, sweat covering his body as he gripped Heracles’ thigh to keep himself steady - although, he was sure, if he did begin to slip, Heracles would be there to realign him.</p><p>“Okay, I’m open enough,” he began, opening his eyes slowly.</p><p>Only to see Heracles pressing the dildo back into him.</p><p>“Shit!” Jason bit down on his lip as it was pushed back inside of him. The fullness was welcome, and the strength behind Heracles’ hand was much more than when he had first tried to push it inside of him. Heracles’ knuckles brushed against his ass, and he watched carefully as he fucked Jason with the toy. Fucking Jason with his fingers had been fun, watching him unfurl as Heracles' fingers curled inside of him. However, watching him take such a big toy successfully made Heracles’ mouth go dry and his dick grow harder.</p><p>Jason, meanwhile, could barely keep from coming. Whenever he looked down, the position overwhelmed him - the feeling of Heracles fucking him with the toy made him imagine Heracles’ dick was the one inside of him, and he arched his back as it brushed his prostate once again.</p><p>Heracles’ pace increased and Jason threw his head back, groaning in pleasure. “Please, please,” he moaned, his fingers digging into Heracles’ calf. “Stop, I need you, now.”</p><p>He stopped immediately, and Jason took this as his cue to sit back up. Heracles dematerialized his clothing, and Jason kneeled in between his legs, his hands resting on his shoulders. He leaned in, brushing his long, raven hair back to lean in his ear. “Okay, can you...can you pull it out for me?”</p><p>Heracles did so happily, making Jason’s knees buckle as the dildo was withdrawn fully. The sudden emptiness was not there for too long, as Heracles’ familiar fingers took up that space to keep him open.</p><p>“Can I… can I try riding you?” Jason smiled awkwardly, “I want to show you hard I’ve practiced.”</p><p>Heracles responded by adjusting his hips so that his dick rubbed on Jason’s back. His fingers withdrew, instead holding Jason’s ass open. Jason bit down on his lip hard at the feeling, his large cock so close to him, hot and hard and ready to go - it was overwhelming, really, and it was going to go inside him soon -</p><p>His hand fluttered down to grab onto the tip, strong in his grasp, and with one hand still on Heracles’ shoulder to keep steady, he slowly began to lower himself down.</p><p>“Fuck!” Jason shouted, his knees buckling. Gods, his dick was so big - even with all of his practice, nothing could have prepared him for the feeling of the head of Heracles’ dick slowly prodding at his entrance. His ass loosened up, letting the tip spread him open and fill him. He was thankful for the amount of lube he had used.</p><p>“______________?” <i>Is everything alright?</i></p><p>Jason nodded and swallowed hard, “Yeah, yeah, just one sec.” </p><p>Heracles’ hand was on his dick, pumping him to help distract him, his other on his back to help him remain upright. Slowly, the pain ebbed away, instead filling him with pleasure as his body constricted around the giant cock inside of him. </p><p>He opened his eyes again and nodded at Heracles, “Alright, let’s keep going!” His face was sweaty and hot already, and his body felt like electricity, buzzing at everything.</p><p>Heracles just smiled down at him, with a look of love in his eyes. </p><p>Jason lifted himself back up, so that only a little bit of the tip remained inside of him, before sinking down. This time he went down a bit more than the first time. His knees worked hard as he brought his body up and down, but Heracles’ hand continued to shadow on his back, following his movements to be there in case he were to fall.</p><p>One hand settled on his side, using his strength to help Jason move up and down. He was growing tired, his legs sore and his knees cracking, and sighed as his body unraveled more to the pleasure. Heracles seemed to take the hint, moving both of his hands so they rested on his hips, helping Jason move him up and down on his dick.</p><p>“Please,” Jason groaned, opening his eyes to stare directly into the berserker’s, “Can you go a little deeper in?”</p><p>Jason threw his head back as Heracles began to thrust his dick up as he pushed Jason down. He moved slowly. His eyes were stuck on Jason. If ever a twinge of pain crossed his face, Heracles would slow down, or move him further back up, making sure that nothing was hurting him in the process. </p><p>His mind was clouded with lust. Heracles’ dick was so big, driving deeper in him hard. Even with all of his practice, nothing compared to The Greatest Hero of Greece’s massive cock. It was almost overwhelming. It opened him up and grazed his prostate, making him moan with every thrust. His hands, strong enough to wrestle the Nemean Lion, smashed his hips down and controlled the pace. His legs that walked to the ends of the earth, across deserts and across oceans, acted as his bed. The shoulders, able to hold up to Earth itself for Atlas, held him up and kept him steady. Those hips, able to impregnate fifty women in one night, thrusted hard into him. His dick, hard and hot, the father of heroes, pushed further and further inside of him.</p><p>Jason’s eyes closed and he arched as he threw his head back, exposing his neck. Heracles leaned in to kiss. His lips felt everywhere, covering him in love. He was universal, his body sheltering him from head-to-toe. Whenever a part of him felt cold or untouched, Heracles’ hands or lips or <i>dick</i> would be right there, to hit that spot for him. It was almost as if he was reading his mind, or perhaps just by how much he was studying every movement he was making.</p><p>There’s a delicious mixture of familiar and new. The new feeling of his giant dick inside of him, but he knows it well from servicing him. He is not used to riding him, but he knows his body - and Heracles knows where to touch him, and where to place his hands to keep him upright. Jason couldn’t count the amount of times Heracles had helped guide him away from danger in battle, and now here he was, coaxing him towards release.</p><p>Perhaps it was the hundreds of women in his bed in his previous life, maybe it was his genetics, but everything this hero did brought Jason closer to coming undone.</p><p>His one hand drifted from his hip to his dick and started to pump him once more with his thrusts, making Jason moan loudly at the sudden touch. His hand was encompassing his cock completely, making it feel like he was thrusting into a warm and soft orifice.</p><p>“Ahh, Heracles, please,” he groaned, eyelids fluttering. “I-I’m... c-close.”</p><p>His thrusting and his pumping quickened, until Jason could not fully comprehend what was going on. All he could feel is the warmth around his dick and the stretching of Heracles’ dick as it pushed into him. The sound of clapping filled his eardrums, only deafened by Heracles’ loud grunts which alerted Jason of Heracles’ closeness, too. </p><p>(He had always been a screamer right before coming undone.)</p><p>Heracles hits that spot that makes Jason see stars, and with a breathless moan, he comes in Heracles’ hand. His thighs shake and his toes curl up as he thrusts a couple more times into Heracles’ grasp, spurting any that remained out.</p><p>It does not take much for Heracles to follow suit. The sudden tightness of Jason’s ass around his dick sends him over the edge, and he bellows hard, thrusting his hips up so they connect with Jason’s ass. </p><p>His balls empty inside of him, and Jason is overwhelmed by the volume that suddenly fills him up. </p><p>“Fuck big guy, t-that’s a lot,” Jason whines, reaching down to touch his stomach that bulges out just a little. He opens an eye and winks at him, “I must have gotten you really riled up, huh?”</p><p>“____________!” Heracles grunts in response.</p><p>“Gosh,” Jason sighs and rests his head against Heracles’ shoulder. The warmth seems to spread through him, and exhaustion takes over. </p><p>He never had Heracles’ endurance, gosh that guts skill was useful in more than way, huh?</p><p>“Sorry, I think I’m going to need your help, Heracles. I think my legs are going to give out,” Jason chuckles.</p><p>“_______.” Heracles carefully helps him off, and Jason whines softly at the sudden empty feeling. His thighs feel wet from the cum that drips out of his ass as Heracles withdraws the tip from inside him.</p><p>Heracles’ steady hands move him, and he is more than alright with that. Heracles’ hands throw him into battle every day - why wouldn’t he trust him now? And Heracles helps clean him up - gosh that guts skill - his talented tongue licking the cum that drips from his hole. He falls against Heracles’ hold as Heracles’ mouth moves up to suck at his dick, which, due to his actions, has started to get hard again.</p><p>“Fuck, your tongue,” Jason moans and grips at Heracles’ hair.</p><p>How many labours was it again? Nine? Twelve?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>- this was a comm ission ! if you want to know more hit up my twitter @avicebro</p><p>(jason derulo)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>